Black Spirit White Hair
by Utasora
Summary: Zuko's 'quest' isn't going so well, but that doesn't mean he can't have something to look forward to, thanks to a rather unusual girl he meets. Her cocky attitude and quick flirts make Zuko realize his destiny isn't just with his father... RR please!
1. Black Mask, White Hair

_Fortunately, I don't own Avatar, only Tenzin. Avatar belongs to Bryan, Mike, and Nickelodeon. Trust me, if I had these guys in my hands, they'd be doomed xD_

**Chapter One - Black Mask, White Hair**

A sixteen year-old figure walked slowly through the dense trees, careful not to step on any twig in sight. Once more, their shoulder-length hair got caught on yet _another_ branch, making them recoil slightly. The silently sighed as they removed the black mask they were wearing and the silver band from their wrist to tie their hair into a loose ponytail. Replacing the mask and moving forward again, they found what they were looking for. They saw a large open space with tents put up everywhere, all bearing the symbol of flames; in other words, a Fire Nation camp, and it was crawling with Fire Nation soldiers. _Perfect_

Grinning, the figure crouched behind a bush waiting for its moment to attack. Breathing hard, the figure leaped from behind the bushes and charged at the soldiers, withdrawing their dual swords swiftly. They knew the soldiers' destination, Ba Sing Se, and the figure's intentions were to frighten them to turn back, not to kill them. The figure fought and slashed their swords at the men, but it was outnumbered and the men were stronger, much stronger. The figure was now pinned to the ground, their only protection being the dual swords crossed as a shield.

Feeling the heat of the soldiers' fire becoming more intense, the figure struggling as hard as they could. One of the soldiers laughed coldly when they saw the figure up close.

"It's just a kid! A skinny, runty boy! Ha! Not much of a fight there-" the soldier's words were cut off by a large rock hitting his head, causing him to fall. The soldiers turned to find a much taller figure, one in a blue mask instead, with dual swords and another rock in their hand. The figure dropped the rock and withdrew his dual swords, sprinting at the soldiers and causing them to scatter. The black-masked figure nodded at the other, silently thanking them. The 'Blue Spirit' nodded back. Both faced the soldiers, swords at the ready. Most of the soldiers ran for the hills, but two stayed behind, standing their grounds in fighting positions. The black-masked figure moved forward and slashed their swords with such precision, that in the next moment, one of the soldier's pants fell to his ankles. Frightened, both soldiers grabbed their bags and ran (and hobbled).

--

Zuko looked to the masked figure next him, impressed by their skill. But his admiration quickly turned to distrust. The only other person he knew to have dual swords was that pathetic excuse for a freedom fighter, Jet. He had to know…

"What's your name?" he demanded, not removing his mask.

"Tenzin. Yours?" the figure asked, not removing their mask either. Zuko wondered whether or not to reveal the identity of the Blue Spirit…

"Lee," he lied, and he took off his mask now that he had said his name.

"Interesting," the figure said, removing their mask as well. Zuko expected to see a thin of a boy. Instead, he gave a small gasp.

The black-masked figure was actually a lean, thin girl. But she was no ordinary girl. This girl had sleek, white hair and glowing red eyes. If she had not been so beautiful, Zuko might have believed in demons for the first time. She smiled as Zuko blush lightly and quickly look away.

"You expected to see a boy, didn't you? I get that a lot…" she said, dropping her mask to the ground, replacing her dual swords back into her belt, and sitting down on a rock by an extinguished fire. Zuko realized what she meant and looked at her, furious.

"I never meant anything like that! It's just… I didn't expect a peasant to be so… so… untraditional…" Zuko finished. Tenzin snorted.

"Traditional? Lee, traditional left my vocabulary a long time ago," she said, scraping two rocks together in attempt to start a fire, "Damn it, this stupid fire won't light!" Zuko raised an eyebrow as the girl cussed. Zuko wondered whether he should use his bending to light the fire or not take the risk. He spotted her blood red obi and thought of something.

"Are you a fire bender?" Zuko asked, gesturing towards her obi.

"Nah. I'm an earth bender," she replied, still not taking her eyes off the rocks.

"Then why-" but Zuko was interrupted.

"I'm banished from any Earth Kingdoms, I'd rather not like to endanger the Water Nation, and only one air bender remains and obviously, I'm no Avatar," she grinned to herself as she replied his question.

"Banished? But why?" Zuko asked, completely dumbfounded. _Why would anyone want to banish her?_ he asked himself, observing her working figure once more. She looked up, startled at his question.

"Have you seen me? White hair. Red eyes," she gave a short laugh, "My people thought I was a demon child. They banished my family from our town and so we moved to Omashu. When I was ten, the Fire Nation raided Omashu for a night. It was complete chaos. They killed few, but, unfortunately, my mother and father were part of that few. Not to mention my younger sister. She was only a year old…" she looked away for a minute, blankly blinking. She looked back to Zuko, "After that, without the constant support that I wasn't 'evil' from my parents, my people banished me, letting all other Earth Kingdoms know about me, the 'demon'. I grabbed what I thought a ten year-old would need and fled. I've been living in forests ever since." Zuko sat on the ground next to her, stunned at what his, and her, nation did. He was brought out of his thoughts by her frustrated voice.

"Damn! These things still won't light!" she threw the rocks on the ground. Zuko was surprised at her temper. He then thought of something.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. She looked up, a skeptical look pulled across her face.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Zuko growled. She looked skeptical once more, but closed her eyes. Zuko blew a fireball at the pile of logs, creating a roaring fire. Hearing the fire, Tenzin's eyes flew open.

"How-?" Tenzin started, but as she glanced up at Zuko, she stopped and smiled, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Prince?"

"W-what… H-how did you-?"

"I should have recognized you earlier: the scar, the black hair, the amber eyes. You're Prince Zuko, aren't you?" she grinned a bit wider at the shocked look on his face, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to attack you or anything. You were, what, twelve years old when your nation attacked mine? I don't blame you for anything. Frankly, I don't blame the Fire Nation for a lot; I just blame them for not wanting peace between the nations. But then again, it's not like the other nations help all the time either," she smiled again and got up to grab a package of meat from her knapsack. Zuko ducked quickly into a tent and changed out of his 'Blue Spirit' clothes and into his green obi and black pants.

--

When Zuko came back out, Iroh was standing against a tree, smiling at Tenzin. He looked up and saw Zuko appearing from a tent, brushing himself off.

"Have I missed something, Lee?" Iroh said, striding forward towards Zuko, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

"Drop the act uncle," said Zuko, throwing his clothes into a heap next to a nearby tree, "she knows we're fire benders; and she knows I'm a prince." Zuko sat down next to the tree and pulled off his obi, beginning to meditate. Iroh's face became slightly pale, but he quickly dismissed the worried look from his face when he saw Tenzin's warm smile.

"Still, that is no excuse why there is no introduction," Iroh said, smiling at the annoyed look he received from Zuko. Tenzin quickly sprang to her feet.

"No need. I'm Tenzin Bae," she said, shaking Iroh's hand.

"My name is Iroh," said Iroh, shaking her hand, "Lady Tenzin… What an interesting name… What does it mean?" Iroh asked thoughtfully.

"Protector of Dharma," she said, giving a small smile, "But trust me, I have no clue who Dharma is. My parents only liked the name because it had the word 'protector' involved."

"Speaking of your family, where are they?" asked Iroh, looking around her as though expecting a family to pop out of nowhere.

"Dead. They died six years ago," she replied calmly, as though being an orphan was normal. But Iroh was not used to this. Refugee or not, someone needed a family to stand by them. Even Zuko had some support that he was willing to accept: Iroh himself.

"Now we can't have that," Iroh replied, putting an arm around her shoulders, "how about you travel with Zuko and me for a while, or at least until we find another city?" Zuko eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to argue with his uncle.

"Thank you, but no," Tenzin said politely, "I travel alone. And I couldn't go to any earth kingdom city for that matter because of just who I am. I'd get you two into trouble."

"Don't worry, we are already in our own trouble," Iroh chuckled. He looked at her hair, "I do see why you are banished, though. You are an albino, if I'm not mistaken?" Tenzin nodded. "Shame they banish something as unique as you, albinos are rare people, and they are especially uncommon in China."

"I prefer the term skin and hair color challenged," she said, cracking a smile. Iroh laughed heartily and he even heard his nephew chuckle as he was meditating.

"Ah, you know a young lady is very humorous and pretty when she can get Prince Zuko to laugh," Iroh said, grinning evilly as Zuko immediately stopped laughing and blushed furiously. Tenzin, however, smiled at Zuko.

"Are you really that hard to please, or do you just like to act cold and miserable most of the time?" she asked, smiling and sitting next to Zuko. Zuko glanced at her, neither snarling nor smiling at her, but only looking at her with a face of surprise. Iroh, feeling as though he should leave the teens be, excused himself for a bath at a nearby spring.

--

Zuko was surprised at Tenzin's response to his uncle's statement. She had not blushed or flinched or anything. He did not think she was really expecting an answer, so he went back to meditating. Though, seconds later, he felt a small, warm hand touch his shoulder.

"Well?" He looked back at her. She wore a cocky and expectant expression.

"Neither," whispered Zuko, closing his eyes. He was really beginning to like this girl, whether he was accepting it or not. She acted a bit like Azula but knew when to stop pushing his buttons, she had an attitude, and she never acted in a traditional manner. She seemed to be taking everything a woman was expected to do and she did the exact opposite. And, for some reason, her eyes held Zuko's interest the most. Whenever she was angry or sad, her eyes seemed to be ten times fiercer than her voice or face. Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice again.

"Well, do you agree with your uncle?" she asked, looking at the fire a few feet away.

"What part?"

"On whether if I'm pretty or humorous to such a 'cold' fire bender," she said, giving cold its own quote.

"I think nothing of any woman," Zuko growled, not opening his eyes.

"…" Tenzin said nothing as she got up and ducked inside a nearby tent.  
Iroh came back to camp and said to Zuko, "Nightfall will be coming very soon, nephew. It'd be best if we camp here tonight," Iroh looked out to the camp, knowing Tenzin was there, "You should stay with us, too, Lady Tenzin. My nephew and I insist."

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea," Tenzin said, stepping out of the tent, her hair now in two buns. She looked around, frowning at the camp sight, "It looks as though out little invasion has left only two tents available."  
"  
My nephew and I will take one and you shall take the other," Iroh said, smiling.

"Oh no, Uncle! I don't want to sleep in a tent with your infernal snoring!" Zuko said, standing up and grabbing his obi.

"Then how about you sleep in my tent?" Tenzin said, once again, not blushing the slightest. Zuko blushed and mumbled something about that's not what he meant. "Fine, if you want to sleep in the cold out here, be my guest." Tenzin lazily waved a hand and disappeared within her tent. Zuko, rather sleep in the same tent with a woman than spend a whole night with his uncle's snoring, went inside of her tent.

"Mind if I join?" he asked, ducking in and sitting next to her. She didn't even look up from her feet, which she was cleaning with a rag, but she nodded. Zuko sat down and realized for the first time that she wore no shoes. He figured it was an earth bender thing as he had seen the Avatar's friend, Toph, do the same thing. He began slipping off his shoes when she spoke.

"I knew you'd cave in," she was looking up and grinning cockily at him. He looked up and felt a small smile tug at his lips as he spoke.

"I don't cave, I make up my mind." Tenzin grinned again and rolled her eyes.


	2. Differences

_Fortunately, I don't own Avatar, only Tenzin. Avatar belongs to Bryan, Mike, and Nickelodeon. Trust me, if I had these guys in my hands, they'd be doomed xD_

**Chapter Two - Differences**

Tenzin set the rag aside and pulled off her obi. Zuko quickly looked away.  
"I could at least get a warning!" he growled, his face glowing as red as his scar. Tenzin laughed.

"I wear something underneath, thank you, or I wouldn't be stripping in front of you. Look, you moron!" she said, still smiling. Zuko doubtfully turned around. Indeed, she was wearing a thin, silk, black, long-sleeved shirt. Zuko blushed even harder at his ignorance and mumbled something of an apology. Tenzin just folded her obi and unwrapped the black ribbons around her ankles that were there for support.

Zuko went back to meditating on his bedroll. He heard Tenzin move a little bit longer and then she stopped. Assuming she had gone to sleep, Zuko kept meditating.

All of the sudden, Zuko felt something very soft touch his cheek. As he opened his eyes, he saw Tenzin pull away and scoot beneath her covers, facing the opposite direction.

"Good night," he heard her whisper. Zuko, realizing what she had just done, couldn't reply. After a few moments, Tenzin's soft breathing filled the tent. Zuko, still in shock, touched his cheek the exact place where Tenzin had kissed it.

Zuko went back to meditating, but it took him another hour just to get to sleep…

--

Zuko woke up to find Tenzin's bedroll empty and neatly tucked away.

"Damn peasant…" he grumbled. He looked outside and realized it was still early in the morning. He could still hear his uncle's snores, so he didn't make breakfast, but simply paced around the camp, thinking. He thought were Tenzin could possible be. Knowing a river was only a ten-minute's walk away, Zuko left his uncle a note about his whereabouts and set off.

As he neared the river, Zuko heard soft laughter coming from the riverbed. He turned the corner to see Tenzin sitting at the edge of the river, her feet dipped lazily in the water, and playing with a couple of small turtle ducks. The wind picked up for a brief moment and Tenzin's white hair blew playfully around her face, and then landed gracefully back onto her shoulders. After Zuko shook himself out of his shock of seeing Tenzin's hair fully down, he become conscious that he had been standing there for a good three minutes.

--

Tenzin he knew was standing there, but she choose to ignore him. Anyways, she was having too much fun with the turtle ducklings.

Tenzin jumped when she felt Zuko sit cross-legged next to her.

"Hello. Want to pet him?" She held up a turtle duckling for Zuko. He mumbled something about bad past experience. Tenzin laughed and held the duckling farther out to him.

"They won't hurt you!"

"Fine," Zuko grumbled. He reached out his hand and sort of poked the turtle duckling in a feeble attempt to pet it. The duckling snapped at his finger, but wasn't able to bite it.

"Who taught you how to pet a turtle duckling?" Tenzin said, laughing.

"My mother, but that was a long time ago," Zuko replied, pulling his hand back quickly and lacing his fingers together.

"Well here," she said, reaching out for his hand. Zuko was weary about her offer, but none of the less extended his hand cautiously. She placed her hand softly on top of his and guided his hand lightly over the turtle duckling's head. In a response, the turtle duckling nudged his head gently against Zuko's hand, smiling. Tenzin pulled back her hand and let Zuko pet the duckling on his own.

"See, you can be gentle, you just have to try a little bit harder," Tenzin said softly, leaning back against a willow tree.

"What do you plan to do after your name is cleared? You know, when you're not a refugee any more?"

"I will have my honor and my father's pride back, so, naturally, I will be the fire prince again," Zuko replied, glancing away from the duckling to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed, but her skin looked a bit paler than usual.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked. Her smile was gone now.

"Get what?" he demanded. Her eyes snapped open.

"That side of your nation, t-those… monsters! You really want to join them?? Your father has destroyed hundreds of lives, including you and your uncle's! They've hurt families upon families just to get their way and you really want to join them? You really want to hurt innocent people? Innocent children?" She wiped away a stray tear. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you… I'll talk to you later. Sometime after breakfast perhaps." She stood up and walked slowly at first into the woods, and then broke into a sprint. After the trees had hid her completely, Zuko set the turtle duckling back into the water and walked to camp.

Zuko found his uncle sitting by a now alit fire, sipping his jasmine tea.

"I saw both of you had left, but where is Lady Tenzin?" Iroh asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…" Zuko mumbled, sitting across the fire from his uncle.

"Now you didn't go and upset her, did you?" Iroh asked, a worried look crossing his face. Zuko untruthfully shrugged, avoiding his uncle's gaze. Iroh frowned. "Here, bring this and go look for her," he handed Zuko two wrapped bundles. Zuko peered inside one of the bundles to find a small breakfast. Understanding his uncle's reasons, Zuko got up and walked into the woods.

--

Zuko had walked in the direction Tenzin had run for another twenty minutes until he came to a vast wheat field. Zuko looked on to see Tenzin standing ten yards away. She raised arms in short, fierce movements, sending boulders into the air. She then kicked the boulders as far as she possibly could.

Zuko started walking towards her, thinking how to apologize for something that was obviously the truth. Just as he started walking, Tenzin stopped her earthbending.

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely, not turning towards him. He was surprised that she knew it was he without looking. He remembered then that earthbenders used vibrations to sense opponents, not always sight.

"I wanted…I wanted to apologize," Zuko said slowly.

"You're lying," Tenzin said, using vibrations again to tell he was bluffing. Zuko sighed, wondering why he cared what a stupid earth-bending peasant felt about him. He then remembered his uncle's wrapped breakfasts and advice.

"I brought breakfast," Zuko said, sitting down with the meals. Tenzin sat down next to him. He handed her a breakfast. She slowly unwrapped it and took a bite of the salted meat. She didn't look up at all as she ate, but she looked slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said quietly.

"Don't be, I know the fire nation have been bastards at times." What the hell just possessed him to say that? He was part of the fire nation! But for some reason, he felt that it was his responsibility to tell her that.

"…" Tenzin was silent as she ate on. The two sat in silence for the rest of the hour, and then they walked back to camp together.

--

Iroh spotted the two teens walk into the camp and smiled. His advice worked, once again.

"Ah, there's Lady Tenzin," Iroh said smiling. Tenzin returned him with a small smile.

"Ba Sing Se isn't too far away. I think I'll be fine on my own," she said, grabbing her packed things and bedroll.

"My nephew and I insist you come with us!" Iroh said, placing a hand softly on Tenzin's shoulder, "A young women your age shouldn't be roaming alone, right Prince Zuko?" he asked Zuko. Zuko simply crossed his arms and looked away, looking as though he'd rather go without her.

But Zuko silently agreed with his uncle and did kind of wanted her to go with them. I'd be nice to have someone his age traveling with them, and he didn't want to leave Tenzin feeling bad about their earlier conversation.

Damn it! Why was he caring what that stupid earth peasant thought?? She basically insulted his family and him! But still, he wanted to travel with her…

"Is that all right with you, nephew?" Iroh asked, turning to face Zuko. Zuko gave a small nod and mumbled "Sure". Iroh was surprised Zuko gave in so easily. Iroh assumed he'd shout about another mouth to feed and then Iroh would've had Tenzin come along anyway. But Iroh brushed away thought away and thanked Agni for the easy argument.

"Alright, but then we have to stop right outside the gates by some black bugberry bushes," Tenzin said, frowning slightly.

"What? Why?" asked Zuko, his voice rising. _Good old nephew,_ Iroh thought humbly as continued to walk on.

"To dye my hair, what else?" she challenged, putting a hand to her hip and glaring at him.

"Oh. Well, can't you just put it in a hat or something?" he asked. Besides the fact he really didn't want to waste anymore time, he didn't want to see Tenzin's hair turn a dark shade of anything. Zuko was sick of seeing dark hair and pale skin in the fire nation. Tenzin sighed, rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Sure, but if it falls off, I blame you"


End file.
